


Reader/Reaper Commission

by Purely_a_trashcan



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Body Worship, Collars, Come Marking, Come play, Coming Inside, Creampie, D/s, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Eating out, F/M, Fingerfucking, Hair-pulling, Leashes, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Strength Kink, Teasing, collar and leash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 22:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10173323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purely_a_trashcan/pseuds/Purely_a_trashcan
Summary: A writing commission I received from Tumblr.





	

**Author's Note:**

> https://purely-a-trashcan.tumblr.com/
> 
> Come bother me on Tumblr and get my debauchery there first.

You felt like you had some sort of Reaper magnet on you somewhere. Someone was playing a trick on you. You knew that this wasn't right. It wasn't right to be face-to-mask with him for the third time, still alive. It was almost as if he tolerated you. He never hurt you, never threatened to kill you, and never captured you. It was weird, but also slightly comforting. He was the biggest threat on the battlefield, and if he refused to hurt you, you might live to see tomorrow.

You holstered your gun slowly, watching the mask to try to tell if there was a response. He didn't move at all. "Hey, there." You said, taking a step back. You didn't want to overstep your welcome, or his niceness. "Uh, thanks, by the way. For not killing me. I appreciate it." He gave a slight nod and misted away. You sighed in relief.

After the mission, you had been given a safe house to recover in, since the base was so far away. You were exhausted and in need of a hot shower. You unlocked the front door of the cute little house, locking it behind you. You deposited your weapons and tactical gear on the kitchen cabinet, exploring the house. One bedroom, a cozy living room, and a bathroom with a separate shower and the best tub you had ever seen in your life. You planned to soak in it after a shower and a nap.

You showered quickly, leaving your clothes in a dirty pile on the floor. It felt great to finally be clean. You started to feel like a human being again. You scrubbed the dirt from your body and washed your hair twice, letting the hot water pound against aching muscles, turning your skin red from the heat. You turned the shower off and stepped out into the coldness of the bathroom. Quickly, you grabbed a towel and wrapped it around your body, getting another one for your hair. After you wrapped your hair up, you moved to the bedroom, going to the dresser.

There were new clothes in the dresser, enough to last at least a week. At least Overwatch was kind enough to supply the necessities when you had to hole up in a safe house for a while. You pulled on a loose tank top and sweatpants, relaxing a little more. You pushed the drawer closed and made your way to the bed, yanking the comforter back and flopping down. The sheets smelled nice and they were soft against your skin. Curling into a ball, you started to doze off. After that mission, you deserved a nice long nap, anyways.

When you woke up, it was dark. You sat up and stretched, yawning. You had left your hair in the towel. Oops. You took it out and tossed the wet towel on the floor, finger combing your hair into a somewhat suitable mess. That had been the best nap that you had taken in quite a long time. You rolled out of the bed and made your way to the kitchen, rummaging around until you found a box of granola bars and cold juice in the fridge. You grabbed a few of the bars and poured a glass of the juice, carrying it all into the living room to watch some TV.

You weren't expecting to see Reaper on the couch. You dropped a few of the granola bars, managing to keep a grip on the glass of juice. Your eyes darted to the kitchen counter, which was clear of weapons. How did you not notice that? You carefully sat the glass down, watching him. The bone mask stared back at you eerily. Slowly, his hand came up to the mask and pulled it off, revealing his face to you. You noticed that he wasn't in his normal get-up, wearing black jeans, a black shirt, and a black hoodie.

You also noticed that his face was familiar. It clicked that you were staring at a dead man. Gabriel Reyes, Commander of Blackwatch when it was around. He had supposedly died with Jack Morrison, so it shouldn't have been surprising that he survived too. You should've guessed it when Soldier 76 revealed himself as Morrison. He was paler than the pictures, no doubt from being deceased at one point, but he was just as handsome as the photos that you had seen. He had a strong jaw line, piercing eyes, and short curly hair. He was definitely still very attractive.

"Commander Reyes?" You whispered out, surprising yourself at how small your voice was. He got up and moved to you, looming over you with his impressive height. You were glued to the spot that you stood in. "Don't call me that. I'm not going to hurt you. You've grabbed my attention. You can call me Gabriel or Gabe." You took a deep breath. You weren't sure if you could trust him or not, but he hadn't hurt you yet, so you took a leap of faith. "O-okay. Gabe it is, then."

He reached out and touched your collarbone, making you jump at the contact. "I'm not going to hurt you." He growled out, voice low and deep. You felt yourself getting wet at the sound of his voice. It was gravelly and it washed over you like a fine whiskey. You nodded a little. "I am going to play with you though." Your eyes widened at that. Play? He pulled you closer, pressing your bodies flush. He was warm and solid, surprising you again. You expected him to be cold, to not be able to touch him because of the mist you always saw.

You gasped softly, staring up at him. He looked down at you with confidence, a slight smirk playing on his lips. “Play?” You asked quietly, shivering as his hand ran up your back. He nodded, hand moving to your hair, grasping firmly at the roots to pull your head back, exposing your neck to him. You trembled slightly in anticipation. His hot mouth ghosted over your pulse before he latched on, sucking and biting at you spot. You couldn't help but moan, tilting your head back and lightly bucking your hips forward against his. He let out a dark chuckle.

“Good girl. I've got something for you, sweetheart. Stay.” He pulled away, leaving you cold and alone. He wasn't gone long, coming back with a leather collar in his hand. Your eyes widened. “I'm going to put this on you. When you're wearing this, I expect full cooperation and submission. Is this understood?” You nodded slightly. He unclasped the collar and wrapped it around your neck, fastening the buckle behind your neck. He took a small step back and took in the sight. He smirked. “Perfect.” His praise made you blush. He stepped forward again, pulling you flush to his body.

His lips met yours with a surprising tenderness, one hand resting on your hip while the other trailed to your ass, squeezing firmly. He pulled away from the kiss, other hand moving to your ass. He lifted you, your legs automatically wrapping around his waist, arms around his neck. He was strong. Of course he was strong, he had spent years in the military and Overwatch. He carried you to the bedroom, tossing you on the bed. You bounced when you landed. He looked you over, a smug smirk on his face as he unzipped his hoodie and shrugged it off, muscled arms coming into sight. You looked him over appreciatively.

He crawled on the bed, climbing between your legs and pinning you down by your wrists. His strength, the raw power he had behind every movement, it was arousing. You felt yourself getting wet already. He bent down and kissed you softly, tongue running across your bottom lip, asking permission for entry. You parted your lips slightly, his tongue licking in your mouth, hot and wet. You moaned softly at the feeling. He trailed his hand down your chest, slipping up the loose tank top that you wore, fingers sliding over the smooth skin, up to your nipples. He pinched one gently, chuckling lowly when you twitched at the sensation.

He pulled back and slid your tank top off over your head, mouth latching on a nipple now. He nipped at the hard bud, smirking around it when you yelped and moaned at the same time. He nipped across your chest to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment as the first. You arched your back, whining softly. You felt his hand trailing down your stomach to the waistband of your sweats. You pushed your hips up subconsciously as he pulled away from biting your nipple, sliding your sweats off, dragging your panties down next. It felt deliciously dirty that you were completely naked while he was still fully dressed. You reached out and tugged at the hem of his shirt, intent obvious. He sat back and tugged it off.

His chest was muscled, as was his stomach, well defined abdominal muscles there. A trail of hair started at his belly button, leading down and disappearing into his pants. You drug your eyes over his form, taking in every detail that you could. There were a lot of scars scattered across his skin, old and new. You could tell some of them were bullet wounds, other stabs and slashes from a blade, most likely a knife, but a sword couldn't be ruled out. You slowly reached out to trace a few of the scars, actually making him shiver now. You sat up, dragging a kiss across a longer scar. Feeling bold, you traced it with your tongue lightly, looking up at him. He stared down at you with lustful eyes.

He pushed you back down on the bed, bending down and sliding his hand under your thigh. He lifted it and guided you to rest the back of your knee on his shoulder. He pushed the other leg open wider, staring up your body at you. You were completely exposed to him, his face so close to your wet heat that you could feel his breath ghosting over the sensitive skin. You shivered slightly. He kept eye contact with you as he leaned in and licked a long stripe up your slit. You shuddered hard. He kept at the long, slow, light licks just on the slit, eyes never leaving yours. Your face was heating up. He finally pushed his tongue past your slit, long tongue sliding over your entrance. He pulled back with a smirk when you bucked your hips forward.

“Ah, ah. Keep your hips still.” You just nodded, relaxing back into the bed. He leaned back in and dove his tongue in your hole, then pulled out and licked to your swollen clit, latching on to it and sucking hard. Your hand darted between your legs, tangling in his short hair while you whined. He knew what he was doing with his tongue. His hands squeezed tighter on their spots on your thighs, spreading you wider. “Oh… oh hell, Gabriel. I’m… oh shit.” You panted out, toes curling. He pulled back enough to talk. “You're what? Gonna come? This soon? Are you that needy? Or maybe you're just that eager.” He licked another long stripe. “You taste real good, sweetheart. Real sweet. You like it when I eat you out, don't you?” His voice dropped lower, growling slightly as he spoke. You nodded, the ache between your legs growing more and more unbearable. “Yes, Gabe, please, I wanna…”

He pointed his tongue and flicked the tip of it over your clit, sending small sparks of pleasure up your spine. You moaned loud and long. He pulled back and smirked at you once more time before diving back in, almost like he was in a frenzy. His tongue lapped over your pussy, targeting your sensitive clit while he pushed a finger in your tight heat. Your vision darkened, every muscle coiling tightly before they snapped. Your orgasm rushed through you, making you shake and shudder as he kept licking. Your hand gripped his hair tighter, back arching while you whined loudly. “Please, Gabe!”

He chuckled slightly, the vibrations buzzing against your oversensitive clit. Your legs started shaking, tugging his hair a little more. He finally moved his mouth off of your clit, a dirty, satisfied smirk thrown at you. You relaxed into the sheets, chest still heaving as you tried to catch your breath. He slid his jeans off, tossing them to the side before slotting himself between your legs. He leaned down and kissed you deeply, hand slipping between your legs to run a finger up your slit. You shivered, still very sensitive. He pushed one in, swallowing your moan as he continued to kiss you, his tongue delving in as deep as you would let him. He pushed in another finger, pumping them slowly. It was erotic torture. He curled his fingers and pressed them into your G-spot, massaging there. You quivered, whining against his mouth as he continued the onslaught.

A third finger was pushed in, slower this time. The stretch of his fingers forcing you to accommodate them was delicious. He pulled back from the kiss, hooking a finger in the D-ring of the collar. He withdrew his fingers, smirking as he stood up and left the room. You laid on the bed in confusion, feeling empty without his fingers in you. He didn't stay gone for long, coming back with a strip of leather in his hand. He crawled back between your legs and hooked the leash to the D ring on your collar, smirking wider. You couldn't help the moan that bubbled up and passed your lips. This was so hot. He wrapped the other end of the leash around one of his hands, tugging you upright. "Get on your hands and knees for me, carino. Spread your legs for me, too." You moved to obey, facing the foot of the bed as you lowered yourself to your hands and knees, spreading your legs wide and pushing your ass out.

His hand ran over your ass while he hummed in appreciation. You felt him move behind you, his hips close to your ass now. He suddenly yanked at leash backwards, choking you slightly as it forced you to arch your back more. He thrust inside quickly, groaning deep in the back of his throat as he bottomed out. "Fuck, baby. So tight for me. So wet and eager. You're so good for me, sweetheart." He pulled his hips back and thrust forward again, slower this time, like he was testing you out. You couldn't help but moan, your mouth hanging open while your head was pulled back by the leash. He began a slow rhythm, thrusts hard and deep. You could feel every inch of his cock sliding in and out of your tight pussy. You could hear his hips slapping against your ass every time he seated himself deeply. You had never been more turned on in your life than you were right now.

He continued to thrust into you, pulling on the leash every so often to surprise you enough to force a loud, unabashed moan to pass your lips. You could almost see the smirk you knew he was wearing as he fucked you. His other hand was resting on your left hip, gripping hard there. You suspected that you would have bruises there from his hand, and you were okay with it. He pulled out suddenly, making you whine at the loss of sensation. He chuckled at that. "Don't worry, cariño, you'll still get my cock. I want to watch you ride me." He sat back against the headboard, tugging you to follow by the leash. You turned to him and slowly straddled his lap, biting your lip. One hand settled on your hip again as he tugged you forward into a deep kiss. He nipped your bottom lip with a dirty grin. You moaned, grinding against him.

"Come on, baby. Ride me. Show me how much of an eager whore you are for me." His words fueled your desire as you lifted up and moved closer, grabbing his cock in one hand while the other kept you balanced by using his shoulder. You lined the tip up with your hole and let your body weight and gravity do the rest, slowly sinking down his thick, long cock. You gasped out a soft moan as you took him all the way in, your ass now resting against the tops of his thighs. His hand left your hip to pinch and tug at your nipples for a moment, before it moved downward to your pussy. You lifted up and let yourself drop back down his thick length. His finger ghosted over your clit, making you shudder. "Ah, Gabe, Christ."

"You like that, baby? Riding my cock?" You could only nod as you lifted your body back up. You couldn't help your absolute shriek when he thrust his hips upwards as soon as you started to let yourself drop back down. His hips slammed against your ass, cock thrust deep into you. He chuckled at your shriek, urging you to lift up again. You obeyed, lifting up on shaky thighs. He thrust up again as you let yourself drop down. You didn't shriek this time, at least expecting the sudden burst of fullness and pleasure, but you did moan loudly, head thrown back. He let go of the leash and held both of your hips in either hand, guiding you up and pulling you down against his thrusts. His pace was slow, letting you feel every inch of his cock as he slammed into you. You felt the bright bursts of pleasure every time he seated fully, and he let you bask in each tiny spark before pulling you up again.

He was in complete control of the rhythm, using pure arm strength to lift you up by your hips and slam you back down to meet his thrusts. "Cariño." He growled out. You focused on opening your eyes, having to wait a moment for them to focus before you could look at him, his brown eyes intense and full of near-animalistic need. "Touch yourself, sweetheart. Make yourself come while I fuck you." You whimpered softly and nodded, one hand coming between your own legs, finding your clit easily. You knew all of your own hot spots, exactly where to touch to bring yourself closer to your orgasm. You rubbed a circle over your clit with one finger, gasping softly now with every thrust. He picked up his pace, moving his mouth to your collarbone, biting a mark there. You sped up your hand between your legs, throwing yourself over the edge. You clenched around him tightly as you came. The rhythmic squeezing of your pussy around his cock pushed him over the edge.

He slammed into you a few more times, coming deep inside of you. You could feel it start to ooze out once he pulled himself out of you. You had almost caught your breath when his thumb brushed over your clit again, the touch sending pleasure/pain sparks up your spine. You whined, trying to pull your hips back, away from his touch. His free hand anchored onto your hip and held you in place on his lap. He smirked devilishly at you, rubbing his thumb over your clit slow and firm. Your legs shook while he kept up the slow pace, tears springing to the corners of your eyes. You couldn't mark the moment that his touching had switched from being pleasurably painful to just pleasurable, you only knew that you wanted to come again and you wanted to come now.

He knew it too. He could tell, he was an expert at reading body language and facial expressions, and all of yours pointed towards your desire to come again. He sped up the movements, now rubbing quick little circles over your sensitive nub, quickly pushing you forward to your next orgasm. It hit you almost violently, your body shaking with the force. You shrieked again and he kissed you to quiet you down. He kept rubbing as he kissed you, the touch becoming painful again. You could feel the tears leaking from the corners of your eyes. You wanted it to stop, but you didn't at the same time. It felt so good, every painful jolt followed by an even more pleasurable one. He finally stopped and pulled his hand back, watching you intently. 

You fell forward against his chest, hands falling to rest on his toned stomach. You let your head rest against his shoulder as you gasped for air, trying to regulate your breathing back to normal. His smugness was exuding off of him in obvious waves, you didn't even need to look at him to know he was wearing that smirk that was becoming all too familiar in your eyes. You finally sat up, balancing yourself by your hands on his stomach. He was still smirking. “You proud of yourself?” You grumbled, crossing your arms over your chest. He grinned now, hands sliding to hold you by your hips. “I am pretty proud.” You shook your head good-naturedly, unable to hide the smile that spread across your face. “I guess you were pretty amazing.” You relented.

His hands slid up your sides, moving to remove the leash from the collar, setting it on the bedside table. He removed the collar next, hands running over your neck, checking for any damages caused by the leather. There were none. He placed a soft kiss against your pulse. Your stomach growled loudly, making you blush and him chuckle. “Let’s get you those granola bars you dropped.” He lifted you off his lap, swatting your ass affectionately as he walked behind you. You bent over seductively, pushing your ass out as much as you could as you picked up the granola bars from the carpet. You felt his stare, grinning to yourself when you felt his body heat move close, right behind you.

Two thick fingers pushed into your pussy, still slick with your arousal and his come. You moaned, spreading your legs a little to give him better access. He curled his fingers, a lewd, loud squelch coming from between your legs. He groaned at that, pulling you straight with his unoccupied hand, moving around to roll your nipple between his fingers. His other hand moved slowly between your legs, enjoying the lewd noises he caused. You leaned your head back against his shoulder, moaning every time he pushed his fingers in. “Already eager for me again, cariño?” He chuckled low and deep in your ear, keeping his slow and steady pace. You nodded. “Please. Please make me come again.” You begged quietly, spreading your legs a little further apart.

His hand that was playing with your nipples moved down your stomach, finding your clit easily. He rubbed firm little circles as he thrust his fingers deeper, curling them every so often. It didn't take you long before you were on the edge again, legs shaking with the effort of keeping yourself standing while he worked you over. He rubbed over your clit faster, biting the shell of your ear before whispering. “Come for me, sweetheart.” His voice was what sent you over the edge, your body shaking as your orgasm crashed over you in waves. He kept rubbing your through it, both hands not stopping while you came. Your mind cleared enough to realize that he was still going, crying out in agonized pleasure. “Gabe, please!” He chuckled, nipping your earlobe. “Come one more time for me, baby. I know you can do it.” His hot breath in your ear combined with his erection against your ass and the magic his fingers were working between your legs made you come again, vision blacking out for a moment.

He carried you back to the bed and laid you down, covering you with the blanket before he laid next to you. He chuckled softly. “You can eat after you rest.” You nodded and let your eyes slip closed. You couldn't agree more.


End file.
